Proudly So
by SantittanyForever
Summary: Brittana one-shot. Quite soppy and sweet, but that's just the way I like them. Pretty much what I would like to see happen at some point during Season 3.


**Proudly So**

Santana knew she was hot. She couldn't deny it; as she walked down the corridor on her way to class, she could see guys stop mid-conversation just to look at her as she walked past. She knew that she could have any one of them if she wanted; all she had to do was smile and flutter her eyelashes, and they were putty in her hands. But Santana didn't want them. She didn't want any of the jock guys, the nerds, even any of the guys in Glee club. She only had eyes for one person. And that person was walking towards her at that very moment.

**_Brittany_.**

Even thinking her name gave Santana shivers. She was beautiful. She made Santana's heart sing with joy. Her silky smooth blonde hair, her dazzling smile, and her eyes. Those eyes. Of the deepest, purest blue, Santana felt like she could get lost in those eyes forever. Of course, she had always known, deep in her heart, that Brittany was the one. It was always going to be Brittany.

They had been best friends since kindergarten. They had been put in the same class, but didn't speak until a few days later. They were playing near each other by the toy box, and both reached for the same pom pom at the same time. They looked at each other, and knew they had found in each other a best friend, a soul mate.

Now, sixteen years later, they were still best friends. And with the way things were going, Santana hoped they would soon be more than just friends.

As she glanced up from her daydream, she jumped as she found Brittany's face within inches of her own.

"Hey Hey you! I was calling your name, didn't you hear me?" Brittany's voice, along with her beaming grin, made Santana smile for the first time that day.

"Yeah, sorry B, I was in my own little world" she grinned sheepishly, as Brittany rolled her eyes and gave her a cheeky wink.

"So, anyway, I was thinking we could get together later? I miss hanging out with you, and now that Artie and I have broken up, I definitely need you there". Brittany's voice was light, but Santana could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"I miss you too Britt Britt" she replied, planting a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

This earned her a shy smile from Brittany, and she was pleased and a little amused to find that Brittany's cheeks had turned an endearing shade of pink.

"And of course we can hang out; Friday night wouldn't be the same without you!" Brittany grinned at that, and turned to walk off down the corridor.

"Anyway, I've got English now. At least, I think it's English. If not, I'll just sit in the classroom and wait for you to find me" she said, as she tilted her head and smiled at Santana.

Santana bit her lip and giggled at Brittany's adorable silly little ways, and didn't move from where she was standing until Brittany had turned the corner and she couldn't see her anymore.

Later that night, they were curled up together on Santana's bed, watching crappy TV, when Santana suddenly leaned forward and turned the TV off. Brittany looked at her in confusion – 'god, she looks so cute when she's confused' thought Santana – then Brittany said:

"Hey Tana, whatcha do that for?"

Santana's mouth lifted up at one side at the befuddled expression on her best friend's face, and, not taking her eyes off her face, took her hand in her own.

"Look B, I need to talk to you about something".

She took a deep breath, and was about pour her heart out, to fully confess her true feelings to Brittany, when the blonde girl unexpectedly leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Santana's eyes widened, and she looked taken aback; 'did that just happen?' she thought to herself.

She glanced at Brittany, and then noticed she looked upset and rather terrified.

"Hey, Britt Britt, what's wrong? It's okay, there's nothing to be upset about".

She gathered Brittany in her arms and held her for a few minutes, stroking her arm and rocking her gently. A few minutes later, Brittany sat up and then it was her turn to take Santana's hands.

"I'm sorry" said Brittany, looking guilty and ashamed. "I shouldn't have done that... that was wrong. I know you've got this thing going on with Sam, and..." but then, she was silenced in turn by Santana taking her face in her hands and pressing her own lips to Brittany's. She sat back in amazement, looking at the Latina in what can only be described as amazement.

"Wow." said Brittany breathlessly. Santana dipped her head and peeked at her shyly, not knowing what to say next.

"I had no idea..." began Brittany.

"That you felt the same way." finished Santana.

Both girls smiled then, and Santana knew it was time she had to be completely honest with the girl she cared so much about.

"Look Britt, I need to tell you something. Over the past few years, my... feelings towards you have changed. I don't just see you as my best friend anymore. I want you, no; I need you. And I want to be more than just friends. When I'm with you, I feel... happy. I feel more like a normal person, not this bitch who hates everyone and has to sleep with a bunch of guys in order to feel important".

Brittany scrunched up her face sympathetically.

"And I know I give off this vibe that I don't care what anyone thinks of me and that I don't care about anyone else. Well, that's fake. That's just a front. Because, B, I do care. I care what you think of me. And I care about you. I care about your happiness, your life. I know when things ended with Artie it was hard, but I'm here for you. I can help you piece things back together. And, I hope that I'm one of those pieces that can make your life whole again."

Santana had to pause, her throat felt tight and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She saw that Brittany had tears trickling down her cheeks, those soft pink cheeks; she reached out and wiped them away tenderly, cradling Brittany's cheek in her palm. She then gently lifted Brittany's head, and looked her in the eyes.

She took a deep breath, and said what she had wanted to say for so long...

"I love you Brittany. I love you with all my heart. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You're... you're everything to me. You're my whole world."

Brittany's face was filled with joy and emotion as she heard these words. She then took a chance to speak and tell her best friend how she too felt.

"Santana. I... I can't explain how happy you make me. Every day, when you walk up to me and smile, I can't help but smile back. You are the most important person in the world to me, I would do anything to keep you safe and make you happy like you make me. Being with you, being able to see you every day. It's bliss. Pure bliss. You're amazing, Santana. And I love you too. I really do. I love you, and I'm proud to say it."

Santana was looking at Brittany, almost overpowered by the love she was feeling for her.

She then locked eyes with her, and kissed her with such a passion that it felt as though they were the only two people in the world. Their tongues found each other, and the pleasure that jolted through Santana's body made her gasp and push her body onto Brittany's, feeling an explosion of love and desire from deep within her. They parted, and gazed at each other with astonishment, wondering how they had resisted each other for so long.

"I love you S. You're mine and I'm yours. Proudly so." whispered Brittany, sliding her arm under Santana's back and pulling her in so they could cuddle.

"I love you too B. I always have and I always will" replied Santana, wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her chest.

Both were then enveloped by a warm feeling of contentment, and settled down to get some sleep. Just before they were about to doze off, Brittany leant down and planted a soft kiss on Santana's lips. A small smile crept across Santana's face, then, just as she felt the comforting blackness of sleep closing in, she had one final thought:

'How did I get to be so lucky?'

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my first fanfic. Let me know what you guys think! :)<strong>

** I'll try to post more Glee/Santittany fiction soon if you guys like this one, because Santana & Brittany are amazing ^^**


End file.
